The Real Me
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: The Miz is paired with a valet who doesn't like him. He finally convinces her to see the real him and they hook-up. The Miz/OC One-shot


**Hey, please review! Remember the feeling you get when you get reviews and how you're bubbly and happy inside? Well, spread the love and please review! Plus, I tend to check out the profiles and stories of people who review and guess what… I review their's. So, I guess in summary I want reviews!**

**---**

"If you poke me one more time, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you," Haley glared over her shoulder at Mike Mizanin, who was waiting behind her in line at the car rental agency.

Mike looked away, whistling, pretending it wasn't him.

"Oh," he said, as if noticing Haley for the first time, "Were you talking to me?"

Haley growled, the line moved forward and she stalked up to the open teller. She handed over the keys and the paper work from the inspection. She left the building and headed down the street. Haley stopped when she thought someone was following her. She slowly turned around and standing right behind her was Mike.

"What the hell?"

When 'the Miz' had been drafted over to Raw, he had been quickly paired up with Haley, aka Honey, as his valet. Haley couldn't stand the narcissistic and annoying wrestler, and did everything in her power to stay as far away from him as possible. But here he was stalking her down the street.

Mike smiled and kept walking down the street, right past Haley.

"Oh my god," Haley said, running up to walk next to him, "Why the hell are you following me?"

"I'm not."

"Ah, yea you are. First you practically tailgated me from Boston to Chicago. Then at the rental agency and now here you're following me to the subway station."

Mike stopped and looked Haley in the eye.

"I think someone is being a little special," Mike said rolling his eyes, "I followed you here from Boston, cuz guess what I need to be in Chicago too. When people are going the same place they tend to take the same roads. Then I was at the rental place cuz guess what else? I also have a car that needed to be returned. And now I'm taking the subway to get to the hotel cuz I don't have a car and I'm not about to walk all the way there. And, no offence, you're stupid but not that stupid. So what's your real problem with me?"

Haley exploded, "my problem is that I'm stuck with a narcissistic bastard who thinks he's god's gift to women. I wanna take that stupid bandana you wear under your hat and strangle you with it."

A crowd was starting to gather, but neither seemed to notice.

"Excuse me, but I think you're acting a bit like a fangirl, don't you? That's my character! Yours acts like that too! Why do you think we were paired up together? If you relaxed and got to know me, Mike, instead of assuming that I'm exactly like the Miz then maybe you'd realize just how condescending you're acting! Unless you're the one who is exactly like your character."

"I…uh…" Haley was at a loss for words, "I'm sorry."

"Finally, so does this mean you'll finally give me, Mike, a chance," Mike asked still with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yea, and for the record I don't have a problem with the bandana."

"Good," Mike said holding out his hand.

"What," she asked looking at it.

Mike rolled his eyes, "your little outburst drew a crowd. We gotta fix this, unless you want the writers to deal with it. You know what that leads to? Rivalries, cage matches, you'll probably have to make-out with Kane or something…"

At that, Haley quickly took Mike's hand, allowing him to pull her to his chest.

"Ready," he whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded and then looked into Mike's eyes as he captured her lips in a kiss. The crowd broke out cheering. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and Mike wound his arms around her holding her to him. Suddenly, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Haley touched her lips as they signed a couple quick autographs then headed to the subway to go back to the hotel. That wasn't like their staged kisses, this one was stronger more passionate.

They reached the hotel and climbed into the elevator together to head up to their rooms. The elevator doors dinged and they got out at the sixth floor. Haley slipped her key into the slot and opened her door.

"Hey," she called out to Mike who was partway down the hallway.

He turned around looking at her, "Yea?"

"Do you wanna, ahh, come in," she asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," he said, smiling and entering her room. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. Haley crossed the room and sat next to him.

She stumbled for something to say, "So, tell me about the real you."

"Ahh, I'm not as sure of myself as the Miz is."

"What do you mean?"

"The Miz is the self proclaimed 'Chick Magnet' and, ahh, I'm not so good with woman. For instance, right now," he said, playing with her hand, "Right now, I really want to kiss you but I don't know if I should."

"Now that you've said it, I think you kinda have to," Haley lightly joked, trying to cover up the fact that she was just as nervous as him.

He looked up into her eyes and tilted his head. She met him partway, kissing softly as if it were their true first kiss, which in a way it was the first kiss for Mike and Haley. The rest they had shared had been as Miz and Honey.

Their kiss deepened and Mike pulled Haley onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Her hair cascaded around them and Mike laced his fingers through it, holding her to him. Their lips broke apart and Mike trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, jaw line, and collarbone. Haley tilted her head back, subconsciously, seeking more of his touch.

Mike slid his hands under her shirt, grazing the smooth flesh as her pulled the material over her head. Haley pulled her bra off and Mike took her breasts in his hands. He covered them in kisses before taking one nipple and then the other in his mouth, switching off between the two. He lathed it with his tongue and Haley's nipples reached a hard point.

Unthinkingly she thrust her hips, rubbing her wet core against his growing erection. The friction of the jeans they were wearing added to the feeling, making Haley ache for more. She pulled Mike's shirt over his head and ran her hands down his tan chest. His muscles rippled beneath her palms. She pulled away from his kisses to create a path of her own down his chest, nipping at the skin with her teeth and then licking the wound.

Haley slid down to her knees, between his legs. She unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and boxers off. She grasped his hard shaft in her hand and licked the length of it starting at the base. When she reached the tip, she took the head in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She blew on the sensitive flesh of his head and I dribble of precum leaked out. Haley licked it up, enjoying the taste of him. She slid him into her mouth, taking as much as she could. She slid her mouth back up to the head, again circling it with her tongue and then going back down. The wetness of her mouth surrounded him, and Mike tried hard to control himself. But lost it when he heard the provocative sucking noises she created. She continued sucking as he spilled his seed, trying to drain him of every last drop.

Mike fell back on the bed and Haley crawled up his body.

"We really need to get you out of these," he said as he fumbled with her pants before pulling them off her. He rolled them so that she was underneath him. He kissed along her jaw line, moving down her neck. He reached her breasts, flicking his tongue over one and then the other. He licked and nipped her flesh along the contours of her stomach. He then moved down, starting at her knees and working his way up.

Mike grabbed the stringy sides of her thong and ripped it off. He threw the shredded material on the ground. He inhaled the scent of her wet flesh before feasting on it. He skimmed the length of her folds with his tongue and then plunged it inside her. He sucked on her pussy and then went for the clitoris, flicking his tongue over it violently. Haley gasped as she felt two fingers enter her quickly. He finger fucked the bottom half of her pussy while he attacked the top with his mouth and tongue.

Haley clenched the bed sheets with her hands as she started shaking with the force of her orgasm. Mike lapped her up, her juices running everywhere. He climbed back on top of her and poised himself at her entrance. They kissed deeply as Mike slammed into her.

Haley gasped.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll be gentler."

"NO," she moaned, gripping his shoulders with her hands, "I like it!"

"More, harder, faster," she cried out as Mike pounded unforgiving into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Haley screamed as her second orgasm, quickly followed by a third, washed over her.

Her walls tightening repeatedly around him were too much and Mike took control of Haley's mouth in another possessive kiss as he came. Haley luxuriated in the feel of Mike shooting his load inside her.

Sweat dripped from their bodies. Mike rolled off Haley and collapsed next to her on the bed. They moved so that they were under the sheets and Haley curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest. Mike kissed her forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
